


Jim Never...

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he doesn't say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Never...

Jim never tells me that he loves me.

He never says the words, but I feel them.

I feel them when he tells me to stay in the truck. 

I feel them when he makes sure my cell phone is fully charged each morning. 

I feel them when he takes my cock in his mouth and slowly brings me off.

I feel them when he slides between my legs and pushes into me while he looks into my eyes. 

I feel them when he holds me close after.

Jim never tells me that he loves me.

I just feel it.


End file.
